Dragon Ball Super: Alternate War
Dragon Ball Super: Alternate War is the Fourth Installment in the Dragon Ball Super franchise. It's a canon movie which sets up the next story arc in the Dragon Ball Super series. The film has been rated the best Dragon Ball movie in history, in front of Battle of Gods. Goku from the Alternate Universe is more serious (a lot like the Goku in Dragon Ball Z) and Vegeta is calmer and more focused. Plot Outline The Plot features Goku and Vegeta meeting versions of themselves from an alternate universe. A battle between Beerus and Champa causes a rift in space, which leads to an alternate version of Universe 7. Goku from this Alternative Universe (known as Kakarot) notices this rift, and decides to journey inside it with Alternate: Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo. Upon discovering a clone of their universe, they decide to fly to the Planet Earth in Present Universe 7. They arrive with the accompaniment of Piccolo. They all become shocked with disbelief as they've discovered identical versions of themselves. The group from the alternate universe joins a gathering lead by Normal Bulma. Goku and Vegeta are alerted about their arrival whilst training in Bulma's new combat room. Vegeta decides to challenge the alternate version of Goku, stating that he can finally fight Kakarot. This Goku accepts and they decide to clash it out. They both start in their base forms and Vegeta gains the upper edge, easily countering Kakarot's attacks. Kakarot begins to smirk and then asks Vegeta to transform into his stronger form. Vegeta accepts and transforms into a Super Saiyan. Kakarot is unfazed by this transformation, and suddenly transforms into an almighty Super Saiyan 4. His hair becomes a strong amethyst colour, and his aura becomes jagged, similar to the Super Saiyan 2 appearance. His muscles increase and his focus is dramatically improved. Kakarot stares at Vegeta seriously. Vegeta is completely shocked by the transformation. Kakarot quickly knocks Vegeta out with one punch. After the fight, Kakarot gives a beaten-up Vegeta a senzu bean. Goku later tells Kakarot that he has not yet seen the full capabilities of a Saiyan. Kakarot is intrigued and decides to spar with Goku too. Goku skips straight to the Super Saiyan Blue form. Kakarot questions the form on it's capabilities. Goku tells him it's the form of a god. Kakarot is startled and states that he thought this Super Saiyan 4 was the closest a Saiyan could reach to a god. Goku starts the fight by teleporting to Kakarot and punching him into a debris. Kakarot re-emerges damaged. Kakarot strikes back with a combination of punches and kicks. Goku manages to block a few but Kakarot lands a strong kick. Goku is amazed by Kakarot's Super Saiyan form. The two fight it out until Goku ends it with a simple karate chop to Kakarot's shoulder. Throughout these fighting sequences, there are cut-scenes showing King Cold also learning about the rift. King Cold, who has reached a mastered level of Golden, was about to get revenge on Kakarot for killing Frieza once again, bringing his son Cooler along with him. Goku and the Alternate Versions in the end engage in conflict against the Almighty King Cold and Cooler, but they don't know what new technique King Cold is hiding. * This movie showcases a new Super Saiyan form. * This movie expands on a newer plot for the series. * This movie displays what the Golden form could have been like if Frieza mastered it. * Awesome action fight sequences between the Z-Fighters and King Cold's strong army. * Krillin, Tien and Yamcha gets some showtime, aswell as Gohan and Piccolo. *